


that time jordan nobbs got injured

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by everton vs arsenal (11/18/18)link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3Dc75ii2sQ&t=6618s jordan gets injured at 1:44:43
Relationships: Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs
Kudos: 28





	that time jordan nobbs got injured

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, just a random super short fic i've wanted to do for a few days now, so i finally decided to write it  
> not loving the ending, i just couldn't find a natural way to end it  
> any comments/suggestions/constructive criticism/requests leave down below!  
> stay safe and STAY HOME!!  
> p.s. some of this stuff happened, some i made up, just for the sake of the story

The moment Jordan felt her knee plant wrong and heard a pop, she knew she had done her knee. 

It was mid November and Arsenal was playing a game against Everton. Jordan had gone up against number 11, and she must’ve placed her foot the wrong way, because she immediately felt a tear, a searing pain shot through her knee. She knew it was bad when she couldn’t get up. 

Leah immediately rushed over to Jordan, placing a hand on her back, staying in contact with her until the medics made her move. Jordan had to ask for oxygen, because she knew she wasn’t breathing properly. Her first words out were "I'm going to miss the wold cup." "Get up Jords, please get up" Leah pleaded. Leah laid down next to her, offering comforting words such as, “it's going to be okay Jords, I promise” or “you’re okay, take a deep breath,.” when in reality, Leah was trying to get herself to believe them. Jordan moved herself onto the stretcher, and Leah watched as they took her away. 

After the team huddled together, Leah held up the captains armband questioningly and Joe pointed to her. Everyone knew about the two, who had not tried very hard to keep their relationship a secret. Leah put the armband on, but she knew that the last 10+ minutes of the game would be hard, as she was too worried about Jordan to play her best.

After the game, the girls shook hands with the Everton players, and Joe made sure their post game huddle was quick, knowing Leah wanted to get to Jordan as soon as possible. The Arsenal staff had called a team car, so that Leah could go separately to the hospital. She didn’t bother showering or doing post-game rehab, she just wanted to see Jordan.

By the time she arrived at the hospital, Jordan was already in surgery. Leah called her parents, knowing they would want to be here. When the doctor came out and asked for the family of Jordan Nobbs, Leah jumped to her feet. “You can go into the room, but she is still sleeping off some of the medicine.”

Leah pulled up a chair on Jordan’s right, uninjured side, and picked up her hand. She wanted to be there for Jordan, not only when she woke up, but also throughout her entire injury. She wanted to be with Jordan forever.

When Jordan woke up, the doctors came in to talk about her knee, but after, Leah spoke up. “Jords I know we have only been seeing eachother for a few months, but what happened showed me that I want to be with you day in, day out. I want to be here for you for ever and ever. I want to be by your side forever. Jords will you marry me?”

Jordan nodded and kissed Leah’s hand.


End file.
